The present invention relates to an improved seal assembly which is used in a power steering system having a motor with an axially reciprocatable shaft.
A known power steering system has a hydraulic motor which is connected with steerable vehicle wheels. The hydraulic motor is operable to turn the steerable vehicle wheels. The hydraulic motor of the known power steering system includes a piston and a shaft which is connected with the piston and the steerable vehicle wheels. When the motor is operated to turn the steerable vehicle wheels, the shaft is reciprocated relative to a motor housing.
The known power steering motor includes a seal assembly which is disposed between the motor housing and the reciprocatable shaft. The seal assembly is connected with the housing. The seal assembly has a flexible lip which engages a cylindrical outer side surface of the reciprocatable shaft. After the power steering motor has been used for an extended period of time, the seal assembly may wear and develop a leak. It is desirable to maximize the operating life of a seal assembly before it begins to leak.